The End of Love
by SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: What happens when there is one more SOLDIER that went to the Nibelheim incident, that he was Sephiroth's lover. Find out. Suck at summaries! Please review. SephirothxOC


**The End of Love**

"You told me you wouldn't leave me. You said you'd protect me," Kaisu said as he stared at his lover. "Sephiroth... why?"

Sephiroth could see the hurt in his eye, but he couldn't walk over to his lover and hug him. Mother was waiting for him and that was all that matters now. Sephiroth turned to walk through the door that led to Jenova.

"Sephiroth! Why are you turning away!?" Kaisu screamed, running up to him and hugging him from behind. "Stop, please..." he begged, "Don't go to her." Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he hoped the other man would listen to him.

Sephiroth just pushed the younger one away and walked into the other room.

Seeing him walked away like that were knives to Kaisu's heart. Everything fast forward, Zack running in, asking if Tifa and himself was okay, before running off to face Sephiroth. How can anything be all right now? Kaisu lost the most important person in his life. He just stared at where Sephiroth had stood. Soon Zack was knocked back out of the room, landing on the stairs. Blood dripped down his forehead and arms.

"Kaisu..." Zack's voice was filled with pain. "Kaisu!" Kaisu snapped out of his trance and looked at Zack. "You have to do it, Kaisu... You have to kill him..." Zack said, restraining the pain from getting to his voice.

"I--I can't..." cried Kaisu."Don't make me do that! Anything, but that!" Tears streamed down his face. Zack was asking the impossible. A world without Sephiroth would mean nothing to Kaisu. Sephiroth was Kaisu's life, everything he had done to this point was all for him. How could Zack ask him to do that!?

"Kaisu! That's not the Sephiroth we once knew!" Zack told Kaisu. Kaisu stared at him, pain was written all over his face. Zack knew that this was too hard for Kaisu, but he knew he couldn't fight Sephiroth anymore.

_Why did this have to happen_, Kaisu thought to himself. Kaisu soon gave in. He knew he had to, but this was Sephiroth-- the man he loves, the man who loves him, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with-- how could he do it?_ Sephiroth... _was the last thing he thought as his tears ceased to fall. He walked into the other room, sword in hand to kill his lover. There he was standing in front of Jenova. The monster who took his lover away. His body moved mechanically, as he lifted his sword up to Sephiroth's neck.

"Are you here to kill me, Kaisu?" Sephiroth said in his calm, low voice. He turned to face Kaisu. Kaisu's eyes held no light, no glow that used to shine in his eyes, they were dead. No emotions were portrayed in those ocean blue eyes. He pushed away Kaisu's sword and moved to grab his wrists.

Kaisu cringed away from him. "Don't touch me!" Kaisu cried out.

"Kaisu," Sephiroth said softly, pulling Kaisu into a hug.

Kaisu dropped his sword and cried into his chest. "Why?" His voice was muffled from his sobs, as well as it being in the other man's chest. "Why are you do--" A sharp pain filled his body. He looked down to see the Masamune in his stomach. Looking back up, he stared at Sephiroth's eyes. They held no trace of the man he love, just pure hatred and a killer.

Sephiroth pulled the sword out of Kaisu and let him collapse to the floor next to his feet. He turned to face his mother. The only one he would ever need forever.

The pain, the despair, was all Kaisu could feel. He was betrayed, betrayed by the man who was always there for him. "Why...?" His voice was barely a whisper. _Why did we have to come here in the first place...? _Kaisu thought, as he gazed at the ring on his right middle finger. The ring that was supposed to represent the love Sephiroth has for him, the one he got for their one year anniversary.

Chink. The sound of glass cracking. Cloud's voice, "Why did you do it? You were my idol, I looked up to you, I wanted to be you. But now... my mom, my friends, my village! Give them back!" Cloud twisted the buster sword and pulled it out of Sephiroth. Running back to the other room and letting his helmet fall to the ground.

Kaisu could see Sephiroth sliding to the floor. He wanted to reach for him, but the look he got from those emerald cat eyes, froze him.

Sephiroth broke the container, Jenova was in and sliced off its head. He staggered out of the room with Jenova's head tucked under his arm.

That was the last image he saw of Sephiroth, before he fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

* * *

Kaisu woke to find himself strapped to a table. This was the lab under Shinra manor, but why was he here. He was certain he would be dead by now. Kaisu turned his head to see a man taking some notes down.

The man noticed Kaisu looking at him. "Well, well, so you've finally woken up, K."

Kaisu glared at him. He knew who this man was. Sephiroth had mentioned him a few times in the past, when they were... "Hojo..." Kaisu said with a growl. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo simply replied with a smirk, "My new experiments." He laughed, shivers running down Kaisu's spine. "Now let's begin."

* * *

_How long has it been? _thought Kaisu. Has it been months or was it perhaps years. Time was disoriented in this cursed place. He was kept away from Cloud and Zack, while they were always together. They had each other to comfort, but what of Kaisu? Who was there to comfort him? No one... He was forced to suffer the pain, the nightmares, the memories of that fateful day, everything, by himself. How he was able to keep sane was a mystery. All he wanted to do was to just die. His life was over the moment Sephiroth turned his back onto him.

The door opened to reveal a guard standing in the doorway. "Your turn."

Kaisu stood up and walked out of his cell. It has become a daily thing for Kaisu. To be told by a guard it was his turn for more experiments, to lie on the metal table, to be injected with some sort of dosage, to being beaten and tortured, to going back to his cell. The only place of peace he was able to get, but even in that small cell, he couldn't escape the clutches of sleep. Nightmares plagued him when he slept. Things he wanted to forget. He was tortured in both his sleep and when he was awake. When was this going to be over for Kaisu, when would they just let him die.

Kaisu lay on the floor, trying to resist the urge to sleep. To no avail, he was asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

_ Kaisu sat on the bed, gazing at his lover's face. _He looks so much more peaceful in his sleep_, thought Kaisu. _Well I might as well go make some breakfast. _He got off the bed gently as to not disturb the other man and puts on his jeans. It was still pretty early and they were both off, so they had a day all to themselves._

_Kaisu started cooking breakfast. A simple breakfast containing bacon and rice._

_ "Kaisu?" A voice called to him from the room._

_ "I'm in the kitchen," Kaisu replied, shutting off the stove. "Breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Kaisu turned to make a pot of tea, when he felt arms being wrapped around him. "Morning, love."_

_ "Morning," the other said, kissing Kaisu's neck. "Slept well?"_

_"Yes," was his reply as he made tea. "You should go eat."_

_ "I'll eat when you're going to come eat."_

_ "Don't worry; I'll be there in a sec. As soon as the tea is ready."_

_ "So what do you want to do, Kaisu?" asked the older man._

_ Kaisu started to think. A blush rising to his cheek at the thought that popped into his head._

_ "What are you blushing about?"_

_ "Um..." Kaisu blushed a slightly deeper red, this one out of embarrassment. The image he had was of the other man above him and him, lying underneath the other. They were both naked and the other was doing things to his body._

_ "Kaisu," his lover said, "tell me what you are thinking about."_

_ Kaisu looked down at the tea and said shyly, tilting his head to use his hair to hide his face, "you and I were together and we were both naked..." saying the last word softly._

_ The older man just smiled, "And what were we doing naked?"_

_Kaisu blushed an impossibly deep red and said, "We were having sex."_

_ "Oh, so is that what you want to do all day?"_

_ Kaisu hid his face with his hands, trying to hide the blush that was getting worse with each passing second. The man smirked and started to kiss Kaisu's neck, moving his hand lower to Kaisu's pants. Kaisu gasped and the man just smiled as he slipped his hand into Kaisu's pants. Soon Kaisu was on the ground, his pants on the ground next to him. When it came off, Kaisu didn't know. The taller man was kissing Kaisu all over, caressing him. Pushing into Kaisu gently, sliding his hand down to his length. Kaisu moans into the touch and released shortly after, followed by his lover. Their mind lost in the after release. The older man's body resting on Kaisu's. Kaisu wound his arms around the other's chest, holding him, he hummed a light melody._

_ "I love you, Kaisu," said the man tiredly._

_ "I love you as well, Sephiroth," Kaisu said with a smile._

* * *

Kaisu woke, staring at the walls of his cell._ It was nothing more than a memory... _Kaisu laid there and cried. The memories of his past were too much. The memories of Sephiroth, the one he loves and still does.

The door opens and Hojo walks in. Kaisu didn't care if Hojo saw him cry anymore. He was tired of acting strong, tired of having to go through the pain he was suffering because of Sephiroth, tired of everything. All he wanted to do was just die. "Kill me..." Kaisu whispered.

Hojo knelt towards Kaisu and said in a cruel voice, "Do you want to die?" Kaisu nodded his head. "Too bad I won't comply." Hojo laughed his crackling laughter. The tears flowed down Kaisu's face uncontrollably. "It's time to finish the rest of your experiments." Kaisu got up and followed Hojo, having stop resisting to him and the guards a long time ago.

Kaisu lay on the table and watched as they strapped him to the table. Kaisu turned his head to look at Zack and Cloud, who was in their cage to watch Kaisu suffer. Kaisu saw the look in their eyes, the look of hope for freedom. Kaisu turned his head to stare at the ceiling. Today he would give Hojo what he wants. The agonized scream of his pain. Soon the experiments began. Kaisu was trying to make his body go dead and feel the pain, letting the barrier, he had so carefully constructed over the time he was here, crumble away. This was the price he had to pay, for all those times he had spent with the one he loved most, the one who killed countless of innocent people, the one who betrayed everyone, the one who betrayed him the most. This was the price he had to pay for his sins.

The scream of Kaisu's voice was horrible to Cloud and Zack. They heard the agonized scream that was meant for Sephiroth. Sephiroth, the one who killed Kaisu the most without even killing him. They knew that they had to get out right away, but how could they when they were trapped, their strength sapped from them by the experiments.

The experiments soon ended and Hojo just left Kaisu's body there, limp and broken. Kaisu stared at the ceiling blankly, those tiled ceiling was all he could see. Everything was turning blurry as the tears continued from where they left off. Going down his cheeks and dripping into a pile of salt water at the base of his neck. The tears that represented the love he had for Sephiroth. Slowly those tears started to dry up, along with the love he once shared with the man who promised him so much, but never kept his word. This was his punishment for his sin, but this was not his redemption.

**The End**


End file.
